nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Guila/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Guila full color view.png|Guila full color view Meliodas putting make up on Guila.png|Guila with Makeup done by Meliodas Meliodas putting make up on Guila (vol ver).png|Guila with Makeup done by Meliodas (volume version) Guila in a new armor.png|Guila in a new armor Guila design.png|Guila's character design Young Guila carrying Zeal.png|Guila as a child |-| Plot= '}} Guila shows up.png|Guila appears Guila piercing her chest herself.png|Guila killing herself Guila taking out her sword.png|Guila taking out her sword Guila ready to fight.png|Guila ready to fight Guila smiling.png|Guila smiling Guila charging.png|Guila charging Guila undamaged from Meliodas' attack.png|Guila undamaged from Meliodas attack Guila challenging Meliodas and Diane.png|Guila challenging Meliodas and Diane Guila's Explosion.png|Guila showing her power: Explosion.png Guila using Drift Bomb.png|Guila using Drift Bomb Diane catching Meliodas after Guila's attack.png|Diane catching Meliodas after Guila's attack Guila severing Ban's arm.png|Guila severing Ban's arm Guila using Shot Bomb.png|Guila using Shot Bomb Guila charging her Brilliant Detonation.png|Guila charging her Brilliant Detonation Guila releasing her Brilliant Detonation.png|Guila releasing her Brilliant Detonation King countering Guila's attack.png|King countering Guila's attack Guila's final attempt to attack King.png|Guila's final attempt to attack King Meliodas countering Guila's attack.png|Meliodas countering Guila's attack Meliodas returning Guila's attack back at her.png|Meliodas returning Guila's attack at her Guila half-dead body in the real world.png|Guila half-dead in the real world Guila being tied to a tree.png|Guila waking up tied to a tree ---- '}} Jericho, Guila and Marmas heading towards Vaizel Fight Festival.png|Guila, Jericho and Marmas heading towards Vaizel Fight Festival Guila, Jericho and Marmas arriving at Vaizel.png|Guila, Jericho and Marmas arrive at Vaizel Guila Portrait.png Helbram saving Guila and Jericho from King's attack.png|Guila being saved by Helbram as Love Helm Guila walking to a capture Elizabeth.png|Guila walking toward the capture Elizabeth Guila taking Elizabeth.png|Guila taking Elizabeth Guila drawing her spear against the princesses.png|Guila drawing her sword against the two princess Guila and Jericho trapped in Wall.png|Guila and Jericho trapped by Griamore Griamore being blown away by Guila.png|Guila blowing Griamore away Guila telling what Hendrickson is plotting.png|Guila telling what Hendriksen plotting Guila hand being cut off by Meliodas.png|Guila hand been cut off by Meliodas Guila screaming in pain after losing her hand.png|Guila scream in pain after losing her hand ---- '}} Helbram, Guila and Jericho resting in a room.png|Guila resting with Helbram and Jericho Young Guila and Zeal with their father.png|Young Guila and Zeal with their father Young Guila carrying Zeal.png|Young Guila and Zeal Guila blowing up her father's head.png|Guila blowing up her father head ---- '}} Guila and Jericho sparring.png|Guila and Jericho Jericho handing a necklace to Guila found on Dale's body.png|Jericho handing a necklace to Guila found on Dale's body Guila yelling at Helbram.png|Guila yelling at Helbram Jericho and Guila in pain due to awekening of their demon blood.png|Jericho and Guila in pain due to awakening of their demon blood Guila's memories with her father Dale.png Guila stopping a Hybrid Demon.png|Guila stopping a Hybrid Demon '}} Gowther restore Guila memories.png|Gowther restore Guila's memory |-| Special Chapters= '}} Guila hugging Zeal.png|Guila hug Zeal Guila catching a rock.png|Guila catch a rock Guila kissing Zeal on his forehead.png|Guila kiss Zeal Forehead Guila leaving Zeal for her mission.png|Guila leave Zeal for her mission ---- '}} Guila training Veronica.png|Guila training Veronica |-| Covers= Volume 4.png|Guila on the cover of Volume 4 ---- Chapter23.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 23 Extra2.png|Guila on the cover of Extra Chapter 2 Chapter42.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 42 Chapter63.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 63 Chapter65.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter69.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 69 Chapter89.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 89 Chapter90.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 90 Chapter100.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter138.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 138 Extra 9.png|Guila on the cover of Extra Chapter 9 Chapter168.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 168 Chapter200.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter249.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter285.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter290.png|Guila on the cover of Chapter 290 |-| Misc.= Guila Bookmark.png|Bookmark Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper Ichiban Kuji Clear File 8.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File ---- nanatsunotaizai_twicon_33.png Anime Profile= Guila_anime_character_designs_1.png|Guila Anime Design Guila 2.png|Guila Anime Design Guila Full.png |-| Plot= '}} Guila Anime.png|Guila appears Guila questioning Ellen and Luigi.png|Guila questioning Ellen and Luigi Guila killing herself.png|Guila killing herself Guila using her power to destroy the crystal.png|Guila using her power to destroy the crystal Guila blocking Meliodas attack.png|Guila blocking Meliodas attack Meliodas using Full Counter on Guila's attack.png|Meliodas using Full Counter on Guila's attack Guila attacking with Shot Bomb.png|Guila attacking with Shot Bomb Guila preparing to use Brilliant Detonation.png|Guila preparing to use Brilliant Detonation King defeating Guila's attack.png|King countering Guila's attack Meliodas drawing on Guila's face.png|Meliodas drawing on Guila's face ---- '}} Holy Knights Anime.png Guila, Jericho and Marmas heading for Vaizel.png|Guila, Jericho and Marmas heading for Vaizel Guila, Jericho and Marmas reaching Vaizel.png|Guila, Jericho and Marmas reaching Vaizel Guila about to use Chain Explosion on Meliodas.png|Guila about to use Chain Explosion on Meliodas Love Helm saving Guila and Jericho.png|Love Helm saving Guila and Jericho Meliodas cutting Guila's hand.png|Meliodas cutting Guila's hand ---- '}} Helbram resting with Guila and Jericho.png|Helbram resting with Guila and Jericho Guila and Zeal hugging.png|Guila and Zeal hugging Guila kissing Zeal's forehead.png|Guila kissing Zeal's forehead Young Guila and Zeal.png|Young Guila and Zeal Dale with Guila in the past.png|Dale with Guila in the past Guila and Jericho training.png|Guila and Jericho training ---- '}} Gowther rescuing Guila.png|Gowther rescuing Guila Combined Technique Bomb Cyclone.png|Combined Technique Bomb Cyclone Guila and Hauser siding with Diane.png|Guila and Howzer protect Diane Guila and Jericho in pain from the awekening demon blood.png|Guila and Jericho in pain from the awakening demon blood Gowther stabilizing Guila.png|Gowther stabilizing Guila |-| Animated GIFs= Guila using Explosion.gif|Guila using Explosion Meliodas using Full Counter on Guila.gif|Meliodas using Full Counter on Guila Guila fighting the Sins.gif|Guila fighting the Sins Guila hitting Ban with Drift Bomb.gif|Guila hitting Ban with Drift Bomb King stopping Guila's Shot Bomb.gif|King stopping Guila's Shot Bomb Guila running, dodging and blocking King's spear attacks.gif|Guila running, dodging and blocking King's spear attacks King using Increase to stop Guila's Brilliant Detonation.gif|King using Increase to stop Guila's Brilliant Detonation Others Merchandise= '}} Kiwami Collection Card - KC01 48.png Kiwami Collection Card - KC01 20.png Kiwami Collection Card - KC01 19.png it:Guila/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries